Brotherly Betrayal
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: I'm really bad at writting summarys, so just come on in and enjoy!


Brotherly Betrayal

Summary: During Yami's duel with Yugi, he's suffering from great depression. Spoilers ahead but go ahead and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

You Don't Have To Let Go

Yami's POV

My light.

Yugi.

What have I done to you?

I thought I found you and you just…disappeared from me again.

_I don't need your strength anymore_

'_Cause you made me strong_

Why were you acting like that? You aren't the Yugi I know. The Yugi I know is cheerful and full of pride. And most of all…

…you give me light to keep me pure.

Without it…I'm becoming evil, wicked, and greedy.

I need you here, by my side.

_You may not see the one light in me _

_That you dreamed of_

_Holding me in your arms_

I feel…empty.

Without a soul to guide me, I feel so hopeless.

I can't fight without you there with me.

_All the days that you gave_

_All the moments that you saved_

_Praying for my life_

_Sacrifice just to make me who I am on my own_

_You don't have to let go_

You wanted to duel me.

I felt your hatred for me grow.

I had no choice. I had to accept…for your sake and mine

_You don't say it_

_But it's in your eyes_

_All the fears of goodbye_

"I'm the one who's been locked away forever, Pharaoh! If you're really sorry, then you'll do this!" You say.

I want to refuse.

But…I can't!

_But I can promise_

_You'll always have a place, and a way to my heart_

"The darkness in your heart is in mine as well!"

No…could this be true?

"I'm just your reflection of your evil. Don't you get it?"

_All the days that you gave_

_All the moments that you saved_

_Praying for my life_

_Sacrifice just to make me who I am on my own_

_You don't have to let go_

"It's time for you to pay for what you've done to me!"

Yugi…

Why couldn't it be me locked away so you wouldn't suffer?

_I can live_

_Cause you lived for me_

_And I can love _

_Because you loved me_

I may have won, but…you're gone from me once more.

Whycouldn'tit be me? Why can't I suffer?

_All the days that you gave_

_All the moments that you saved_

_Prayed for my life_

_Sacrifice just to make me who I am on my own_

_You don't have to let go_

Chapter 2:

Broken

Summary: This is after the duel and after Yugi's soul was taken again, and Yami is very upset about this and blames himself. Spoilers ahead again! Enjoy Chappy 2!

Yami's POV

No…

He's gone…

Yugi…

If it wasn't for me, you'd still be here.

I won't forgive myself for this.

_I wanted you to know_

_I loved the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

Tears roll down my face like a river down a mountain.

Remorse and guilt fill my heart and shred it to pieces.

I don't deserve to be a pharaoh or a king.

I am an evil pharaoh who only wants power.

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

"I'll get you back! Mark my words! I will not rest until I do!" I cry to the heavens. I pound my fists to the ground with anger as more tears rolled down my face. "It's not fair…I should be the suffered one, not you! I played that card!"

Maybe Raphael was right.

I am evil.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

I want my pain to end.

I can't suffer like this!

What now? What must I do…to end this madness?

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Please, Ra, end my pain and let me continue this fight!!!

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I promise, Yugi. I'll do everything in my power to get you back.

…I promise…just please…forgive me.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_


End file.
